Compliment
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Romeo tidak bisa lugas berkata Wendy cantik, karena itu akan menyinggung perasaannya meski dia murni berniat memuji. Warn: AR, crack-pairing, OOC. RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**_Ohisashiburidana_~ setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya balik lagi ke FFTI. Sekedar bawa fic penghibur lara (halah) gara-gara laptop belum sembuh. *pundung* **

**Anw, fic saya kali ini lagi-lagi mengusung **_**crack-pairing**_**. **_**Setting**_**-nya pasca Arc filler anime **_**Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang**_**. Jadi, untuk yang tidak suka, mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **

_**Ganbarimasu! Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own**_** Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Fanfiksi ini milik saya dan tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersil. **

**Warning: Canon, OOT, a little bit of OOCness, typo(s). **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Since I met you**_

_**When your eyes gleaming under the sun**_

_**And your tender smile warm my heart—**_

**. **

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "RoWen" Fairy Tail **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

** Compliment **

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Hahaha … tidak ada yang berubah dengan guild Fairy Tail." Seorang anak melempar-tangkap batu dalam genggamannya, tertawa mengejek diikuti derai tawa hina dari pengikutnya. Seorang anak lain yang tersungkur di hadapan mereka. "Markas kalian hanya tambah besar, tapi masih saja diisi penyihir-penyihir tidak berguna yang bisanya cuma pesta dan mabuk-mabukkan!"

Anak itu meludah, terkecap pahitnya besi di pangkal lidah dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka bernoda darah. Ia mendongak untuk menghujamkan tatapan gentar. "Apa Ayah kalian bisa mengalahkan dua puluh Vulcan?"

"Vulcan? Oh, monyet monster?" sahut anak yang membawa pentungan.

Anak di sebelahnya menggeleng. "Bukan, monster gorilla."

Pemimpin di antara gerombolan bocah-bocah itu menggenggam erat batu di tangannya. "Bu-bukan urusanmu! Ayahku tentara kerajaan Fiore. Tidak berurusan dengan Vulcan murahan."

Anak lelaki itu bangkit, sorot matanya meruncingkan keberanian membuat tukang-tukang bully di hadapannya menelan ludah. "Ayahku bisa. Dia penyihir Fairy Tail." Tangannya yang kotor berdebu dengan baretan luka mencengkeram perutnya yang lecet. "Penyihir Fairy Tail membanggakan yang kalian hina! Tidak hanya Ayahku, Natsu-_Nii_, Happy, Lucy-_Nee_, Gray-_Nii_, Erza-_Nee_, dan yang lainnya … mereka tidak hanya kuat, tapi juga sangat baik—"

"—_urusai, Baka Yarou!"_ Ketua dari kelompok anak-anak yang suka menghina-dina itu melemparkan batunya seraya menggeram kesal.

"—arrghh!" Lemparan batu itu telak mengenai dahinya. Liquid merah mengalir dari luka baru terbuka itu. Selangkah mundur, dan dia meringis pedih.

"Serang si pembual Fairy Tail ini!"

Satu perintah lantang diserukan. Bocah-bocah ingusan itu berderap menyerang sang anak lelaki. Mengeroyoki massal, memukulinya, menginjaknya, menendangnya, melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di gank sempit di celah tersudut kota Magnolia. Anak lelaki itu melawan semampunya. Namun kuantitas yang tidak sebanding dengan eksistensinya yang hanya seorang diri, menihilkan usahanya tersebut.

Dengung tawa dan caci-maki dan gaung benda menghantam tubuhnya itu menggema kakofoni di ruang pendengarannya, cahaya-cahaya meredup kendati remang seiring matanya yang menurun setapak demi setapak. Dalam hati mengumpat atas ketidakmampuannya untuk menyeruak seperti seorang pahlawan yang dikerubuti musuh di sisa akhir kekuatannya. Seperti pahlawan, seperti sosok idolanya.

Tak secuil pun keluhan apalagi jerit memohon ampunan meluncur dari bibirnya, selain batin lirih penyesalan. _'_Otou-san_, Natsu-_Nii_ … tolong aku.'_

Gelap melingkupi. Suara-suara perlahan direnggut sunyi. Menyerah atas cambukan jerat pedih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke sana!"

"Ta-tapi ada yang disiksa. Kita ha-harus menolongnya!"

"Astaga, kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku, hei—"

Langkah kaki lain.

"Pe-pergi kalian!"

Dirasakannya makhluk-makhluk cilik keji itu teralih atensinya.

"Tidak usah ikut campur!" seru biang kerok utama.

Suara yang tak dapat menyembunyikan tremor takut dalam nadanya. "Ka-kasihan dia, kumohon hentikan! Di-dia temanku—_i-ittai_!"

"Hei, Bocah-bocah! Berani-beraninya kalian melukai—" Eksistensi kedua yang menginterupsi, khas alto melengking kesal.

"—Bos! Kucingnya bicara! BICARA!" Sepertinya mereka terdengar terkejut, atau bahkan takut? Kucing bicara … Exceed? Happy? Ukh, bukan.

"I-itu t-trik sihir murahan! Jangan takut!" Kontradiktif dengan suara pengecut yang berpretensi tak takut.

"Hush, pergi kalian! Dengan cakarku ini aku bisa mencabik-cabik kalian."

"Kau yang pergi, Kucing! Hush, hush!"

"Grrhh … tidak sopan!"

Sambitan tajam dan ada sesuatu yang roboh, geraman mengancam ala kucing kemudian. Desah dan napas tertahan akibat ngeri, sentakan mengancam dari eksistensi kedua, sekerjap gerombolan bocah-bocah kemarin sore itu terbirit-birit dipacu ketakutan, diiringi barang-barang berkelontang dan derak-derak dari derap-derap yang tak sengaja menabrak.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, konklusi dari impuls-impuls yang diterimanya. Matanya sedikit mengerjap, dua sosok tak familiar bergegas menghampirinya. Mereka berkonversasi.

Nyala cahaya hijau menghangatkan beresonansi dari kedua tangan mungil pada tubuhnya. Damai, tenang, memeluknya. Tak seberapa lama, helaan napas lega seseorang menerpanya.

"Kita tinggal membalut luka-luka terbukanya dengan perban agar tidak infeksi. Syukurlah nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya."

"Bawa saja ke guild kalau begitu."

Seseorang itu memapahnya, helaian surai sepekat warna laut itu menggelitik lembut sisi pipinya. Lengannya tersampir di bahu orang lain, dan tangannya diangkat oleh eksistensi kedua. Perlahan-lahan membimbingnya keluar, pada jalan umum di kota yang rimbun merekahnya kehidupan di klimaks musim semi.

Perlahan ia menoleh, dengan mata sayu nyaris terkatup menemukan sang penolong yang tengah mengerlingnya. Secercah jingga menyilaukan disemiliri wangi kelopak-kelopak sakura, dentang lonceng di kejauhan tak sanggup mengalahkan suara lega tersisip ramah yang didendangkan pemilik mata berkilau dipendari lembayung ufuk barat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seuntai lengkung layaknya garis-garis imajiner pelangi senja itu, bahkan peri-peri dari buku _Fairy Tale_ yang diberikan Ayahnya, tak memiliki senyum secantik yang sekarang memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

**.**

_Tujuh tahun kemudian_

Di sela gemerisik dedaunan yang menaungi dari mentari yang sungguh terik teman-teman se-_guild_ yang berisik, terbukalah mata sepasang pemuda cilik. Langit biru di antara rinai gugur badai kelopak bunga sakura, namun ketika telinganya berkedut mendengar isak tangis nyaris bisu, ia menoleh dan menemukan helaian yang lebih pekat dari langit—begitu biru.

Lelap di dahan pohon untuk terbuai mimpi terkait mozaik memori yang tak juga lenyap kendati tujuh tahun usia melahap, dan menemukan dia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sembari memeluk lutut tanpa eksistensi exceed miliknya.

Pemuda itu membenahi syal kuning yang dikenakannya. Tajam matanya terus mengawasi persona itu, hingga akhirnya presensinya disadari. Sesak adalah ketika menemukan gadis itu mendongak untuk menerawang, dengan bulir-bulir mendesak pelupuk mata coklat bening seakan kapan saja dapat bergulir, sembab wajahnya tersirat kepolosan seakan dia terdampar di awang-awang.

Mereka bersitatap. Repetisi dari mimpi tujuh tahun lalu menandai masa ini. Momentum dan seluruh kenangan berserakan seperti wangi hamburan kelopak sakura yang terhirup melingkupi keduanya.

.

_**That moment**_

_**Keep haunting me**_

_**Until now**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Duh, prolog pendek amat, yak? **_**Teaser**_** aja, deh~ XD**

**Saya terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction, dan AMV RomeoXWendy, What Makes You Beautiful. Ah, jangan terlalu ngarep romantisme. Chapter depan ngelawak. *spoiler bocor* **

_**Put your hands up**_**, RoWen **_**fans**_**! ;)**

_**Keep or delete?**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan kehadirannya! ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**

.


End file.
